Technical Field
The invention generally relates to polishers that may be used for polishing target surfaces to be polished, such as painted or coated surfaces of articles, machines or equipments.
Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-122337 (JP-A-2004-122337) discloses a polisher including a built-in motor as a drive source. The rotational force generated by the motor may be transmitted to an output shaft, to which a polishing pad may be attached. The attached polishing pad may rotate with the output shaft for polishing a target surface to be polished. The polishing pad may be detachable to the output shaft. Therefore, the user can selectively use a suitable pad from different types of polishing pads in accordance with a desired polishing mode.
There is a need in the art for a technique of enabling a plurality of polishing modes without needing to change a polishing pad.